


all those french films about trains

by pearl_o



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The van broke down again an hour or two after the rest stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all those french films about trains

**Author's Note:**

> For riflethrough

The van broke down again an hour or two after the rest stop. Ray was pretty sure the next exit was only a couple miles down the highway, and there was still a couple hours left until sundown.

"I'm gonna stay in the van," Frank said, coughing a little. He was lying on across the seat, his head resting on the cushion, eyes half-closed.

Mikey had already started to stand up and stretch his limbs, but he sat down again after Frank said that, resting his butt on the van floor. "I'll stay here too," he said, nodding towards Gerard. "I'll keep an eye out. Protect Frank from the wandering hillbillies." He made a little jabbing motion with his fingers, like he was poking someone's eye out.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You need cigarettes, Frankie?"

"Yeah, since you smoked the last of mine, fucker," Frank said.

"Hey, man, that was Mikey!" Gerard exclaimed.

Frank opened his eyes all the way and looked over at Mikey. Mikey shrugged. Frank reached out to swat at his head, but his arms were a little too short to reach.

Otter slammed the van door shut. Mikey leaned back on his hands, gazing up at Frank. He'd gotten used to the brightness of the outside in that couple of minutes; it wasn't sunny outside, totally gray and cloudy, but in that midwinter way where everything seemed white. It took his eyes a minute to adjust the light levels when it was just coming in from the windows again.

"What?" Frank said, squinting at him.

"You okay?"

Frank made a face. "Sick. Exhausted. You know, the usual."

Mikey bit his lip. "The heat's broken. It's getting cold."

Frank made a face and scooted over. Mikey climbed onto the seat with him, propping himself up witn one leg on the floor, squishing Frank a little against the back of the seat. They were facing each other, pressed together. Mikey put his free arm around Frank's back and buried his nose in Frank's neck.

Frank shivered a little against him and said, "You're such a wuss, Mikey Way. Maybe if you had an ounce of body fat, you wouldn't be so cold all the time."

"I'm not cold all the time," Mikey muttered. "Just when it's cold."

He felt Frank's hand curl into his hair a little. Probably screwing it up beyond repair, without a mirror and some gel. Frank said, "It's colder than this in the apartment every night."

"Yeah," Mikey said, "but there's a bed there. And blankets. And a space heater."

"There are blankets here," said Frank.

"I know," said Mikey. "I like body heat better." He snuggled in closer as Frank laughed.

"I'm not going to blow you now, you know," Frank said in his ear. "My nose is so fucking stuffed up I would choke to death on your dick."

"Who the fuck said anything about blowjobs?"

"I don't know," said Frank, "your boner against my leg?"

Mikey didn't answer. He nipped lightly at Frank's neck, instead, feeling smug when Frank's hips jutted forward.

"Whatever, Mikey," Frank said, giggling. "I'm too tired to get you off right now, you lazy bastard."

"I didn't _ask_ you to," Mikey said. "I'm fine. Go to sleep, if you're so tired, turd."

Frank laughed even harder. "Did you just call me a turd?"

Mikey moved his hand around and poked Frank in the side. "Take your nap, for Christ's sake, Frankie."

He wasn't expecting Frank to push him away -- not a lot, but enough that Mikey had to shift his weight to his back foot, so he could look Frank in the face without falling off the seat.

"What?" he said defensively.

Frank smiled wide and put his hand back into Mikey's hair, tugging his head in close for a kiss. It only lasted a couple of seconds before Frank pulled away, turning his head away from Mikey and coughing again.

"Tell me a bedtime story, then," Frank said.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Gerard's the one with the stories."

Mikey moved until he was kneeling all the way on the van floor, leavng the cushions empty for Frank.

"Gerard's not here," Frank said as he curled onto his back and closed his eyes.

"I don't have any stories," Mikey said. He reached out his hand, lacing his fingers together with Frank's.

"Liar," Frank grumbled.

There was a tapping on the windows as it began to rain lightly, getting heavier after just a few seconds, until it was pouring down.

"They're going to be so pissed when they get back," Frank said, sounding almost joyful.

Mikey shook his head, smiling despite himself. "You want to read Gerard's journal and see if he's written anything interesting since last week?"

"You have to ask?" Frank said, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

Mikey grinned at him and crawled over the seat to grab Gerard's bag from the back.

"He doesn't even try to hide it," Mikey said. "He totally knows we read it."

"Your brother's an exhibitionist," Frank said solemnly. "He should start writing in sex fantasies about you in there just to teach you a lesson."

Mikey paused. "You're disgusting."

"You're the one digging through Gerard's dirty underwear," Frank pointed out.

Mikey narrowed his eyes. He grabbed the journal and pushed his way back onto the seat. Frank lay down again, resting his head on Mikey's thigh.

"December twelfth," Mikey read carefully. Gerard had awful handwriting, but Mikey was pretty good at deciphering it after all this time. "Last night I had a really weird dream. Mikey was in it, and our grandma, and this gryphon dragon hybrid..."

Frank fell asleep after a while, his breath evening out and his head suddenly growing heavy, but Mikey kept on reading until it got too dark for him to make out the letters.


End file.
